


Капризы до добра не доведут

by AngelJul



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Retellings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За очередной каприз Джаред получает жестокий урок…</p>
<p>* по мотивам мультфильма «Капризная принцесса»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капризы до добра не доведут

Джаред злился. Ох, как же он был зол на себя. Уже третий день он сидел под домашним арестом, и это в восемнадцать-то лет! Но злился он не по этой причине, а из-за решения отца…  
Все началось после того, как Джаред отказал третьему жениху. И то, это было сделано назло родителям. Хотя Дженсен ему очень понравился, с первого взгляда – уверенный в себе, не высокомерный, как предыдущие, спокойный и добрый. И еще – безумно красивый… Зеленющие глаза смотрели с такой нежностью, что сердце у Джареда начинало стучать быстрее; короткие русые волосы, уложенные смешным ежиком, и веснушки, забавные веснушки, придавали Дженсену какой-то мальчишеский вид. Джаред тяжело вздохнул, вспомив, что наговорил ему за ужином в ресторане. Кажется, он посмеялся над девчачьими губами Дженсена, хотя в глубине души мечтал сорвать с них поцелуй. И что-то было про кривые ноги. Чертова ужаленная гордость, проснувшаяся так не вовремя.   
Джаред отчетливо помнил побледневшее лицо Дженсена и боль, затаившуюся на дне зеленых глаз. Больше парень ничем себя не выдал и держался достойно: поблагодарив родителей Джареда за ужин, окинул его мимолетным взглядом и с печальной улыбкой встал из-за стола.   
После ухода Дженсена воцарилась тишина. Когда родители пришли в себя, отец тоже ушел, сказав перед этим: «Поговорим дома», а мама лишь покачала головой. И только тогда Джаред понял, что натворил. Из-за глупого желания досадить родителям, сделал больно другому, совершенно невиновному человеку.   
Вынырнув из воспоминаний, Джаред со стоном обхватил голову руками. Хотелось извиниться, но он не мог – Дженсен не отвечал на звонки, а где его найти, родители не говорили. Какой же Джаред был дурак… Сейчас бы мог уже наслаждаться семейной жизнью, а теперь… Теперь отец пообещал выдать его за первого встречного. Скорее всего, он утрировал, но доля правды в этих словах точно была, Джаред не сомневался. Родители уже давно считали его избалованным, но когда Джаред разбил новую машину, подаренную месяц назад на день рождения, их терпение лопнуло. Они приняли решение женить сына, посчитав, что семейная жизнь пойдет ему на пользу. Мнение самого Джареда, конечно же, никто не спрашивал. Да он уже и сам не рисковал высовываться... до того злополучного вечера в ресторане.  
И вот уже который день Джаред сидел в своей комнате на подоконнике, пытаясь свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что ждет его впереди. Кто же будет его «судьбой».  
В дверь постучали, и мама позвала спуститься вниз. А вот, похоже, и судьба нарисовалась…

– Ты не можешь так со мной поступить! – кричал Джаред после того, как ушел Том.  
– Могу Джаред, ты сам виноват, – холодно ответил отец. – Иди, собирай вещи. Утром придет Том.  
У Джареда от беспомощности опустились руки. Он замер посреди гостиной, не зная, что еще сказать. Этот Том… Откуда только он узнал про слова отца?! Да и как родители могли так поступить с ним, выдав за Тома?!  
Джаред еще пытался придумать, что сказать, но потом махнул рукой и пошел к себе в комнату. Он до последнего не верил, что отец способен на такое, но, как оказалось, способен. Джаред медленно собирал самое необходимое, а по щекам текли слезы. Сам виноват, больше никто. Не стоило так срываться на Дженсене.  
Мысли переключились на Тома. Он Джареду не понравился сразу: в мешковатой одежде, ниже его на пол головы, длинные волосы, борода и усы рыжего цвета, холодные серые глаза, смотревшие с насмешкой. Это был не тот зеленый взгляд, от необычной нежности которого по спине бежали мурашки.  
Джаред обессилено рухнул на кровать, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Может, Дженсен подослал этого неприятного типа ради мести за пострадавшее самолюбие? Нет, он не мог, Джаред почему-то был в этом уверен. Такой человек не способен на подлость. Дженсен… Стоило признаться хотя бы себе, что Джаред влюбился, влюбился в него с первого взгляда, как подросток. А теперь ему придется связать себя узами с отвратительным Томом.

Джаред подскочил с кровати из-за стука в дверь. Промучившись всю ночь, он заснул только на рассвете и сейчас был разбит еще больше, чем вчера. Стук повторился. Это означало только одно – пришел его благоверный.  
Джаред в последний раз окинул свою комнату грустным взглядом, подхватил собранную сумку и направился в гостиную.  
Том стоял в дверях, засунув руки в карманы широченных джинсов. Когда Джаред спустился, кивнул ему в знак приветствия, забрал сумку и вышел из дома. Джаред даже не удостоил родителей взглядом. Он вышел вслед за своим будущим мужем, тихо прикрыв дверь в прошлую жизнь.

Том говорил мало. За что Джаред был ему безумно благодарен, потому что слушать, как тот картавил, было пыткой. Джаред все еще не мог забыть другой голос – низкий, бархатистый, с легкой хрипотцой, и от этого становилось очень паршиво на душе.  
Сейчас Том тащил Джареда к автобусной остановке, ухватив за руку. Джаред хотел посопротивляться, но потом сдался, вспомнив, чем закончились его капризы, показанные в ресторане. Том назвал номер рейса и куда они ехали, но Джаред пропустил все мимо ушей, морщась только от одного звука голоса.

Они ехали уже несколько часов. Джаред пытался уснуть, но тут на него со страшной силой напал голод. Вчера, из-за переживаний, он вообще ничего не ел, да и утром как-то было не до этого. Джаред ерзал на сиденье, все ожидая реакции Тома, но тот молчал.  
Вскоре Джаред не выдержал:  
– Я хочу есть.  
– У меня есть только крекер. Не знаю, подойдет ли для такой Принцессы, – усмехнулся Том.  
– Пойдет, – перебил его Джаред не очень вежливо.  
Он дождался, пока Том соизволил достать из своей сумки пачку печенья, забрал её и отвернулся к окну. О том, что творилось на душе, Джаред предпочитал не думать.  
Дорога была проселочной, за окном мелькали деревья, а Джаред даже не представлял, куда они ехали. Спрашивать Тома он не собирался, не хотелось слушать едкие комментарии.  
Автобус неожиданно затормозил. Джаред вздрогнул, потому что Том потряс его за плечо, привлекая внимание:  
– Мы выходим.  
– Но мы же посреди леса?!  
– Идем!  
От этого приказного тона Джареда передернуло, но пришлось подчиниться. Том забрал его сумку. Он что, теперь все будет за ним таскать?! Хотелось поругаться, накричать, но Джаред чувствовал, что этого делать не стоило. Они одни в глухом лесу, и что ожидать от Тома, он не знал, поэтому сдержал себя.  
Но, как оказалось позже, в этой глуши была узкая тропинка, которая, в итоге, привела их к ветхой избушке. Джаред отстраненно подумал, что это теперь его дом.  
Том отпер перекошенную скрипучую дверь и пропустил его вперед, показав, где спальня, кухня и гостиная. Слава Богу, здесь было электричество, только туалет оказался на улице. Но для Джареда сейчас это было меньшее из зол – он с ужасом думал о так называемом супружеском долге. А в том, что это его ждало, Джаред не сомневался – очень уж говорящие были взгляд и усмешка у Тома.  
После небольшой экскурсии по дому, сопровождаемой сухими фразами, Том ушел на кухню, оставив его в спальне. Джареду было необходимо побыть наедине с самим собой. Мучила жажда, но идти туда, где гремел посудой Том? Нет уж, он потерпит.  
Джаред стер навернувшиеся на глаза слезы и вытянулся на кровати. Он уже не один раз успел пожалеть о том, что натворил. Кровать противно скрипнула, когда Джаред перевернулся на бок. Его здесь все раздражало, включая хозяина дома. Хотелось назад, в свою комнату, спрятаться ото всех. Но это было невозможно. Так же, как и извиниться перед Дженсеном. Дженсен. Снова все мысли вели к нему. Джаред не заметил, как, задумавшись, провалился в сон.

Дженсен обнимал его со спины, легко целовал шею и щекотал живот кончиками пальцев. Джаред хихикнул и сильнее вжался в него. Но ощущение уюта сразу же исчезло. Джаред растерянно моргнул и понял, что это был всего лишь сон.  
– Надо же, а я думал, тебя придется долго уговаривать, – после хмыканья раздалось из-за спины, и в подтверждение самых ужасных догадок Джареда на его бедро легла рука Тома.  
Чудом не запутавшись в покрывале, которым был накрыт, Джаред так резко вскочил с кровати, что потемнело в глазах. От шока он не заметил, что перед сном Том стащил с него толстовку и кроссовки.  
– Нет-нет-нет, – прошептал он и выскочил из комнаты. Том проводил его взглядом и упал назад на кровать. Услышав, как хлопнула входная дверь, он застонал и поднялся.

Ночью в лесу было ощутимо холоднее, чем в городе. Джаред уже наверное час бродил по зарослям и корил себя за свой порыв. Он заблудился. А еще здесь могли быть дикие звери. Промокшие ноги замерли, колючие ветки исцарапали руки. Джаред так устал за этот день. Еще и такой реалистичный сон… Сил бродить больше не было, и он устало опустился на землю возле какого-то огромного дерева, обхватив колени руками в надежде согреться. Но зубы стучать никак не переставали.  
Еще и что-то зашуршало рядом в кустах. Джаред испугался, уже собираясь вскочить, но тут перед ним выпрыгнул волк. Очень недружелюбный волк – он чуть ли не щелкал зубами, скалясь и подбираясь всё ближе к Джареду.  
Вот и все. Сейчас его съедят. Но пусть лучше его съест волк, чем Джаред переспит с этим отвратительным Томом. Как бы он хотел сейчас в последний раз увидеть Дженсена и извиниться, но ему не суждено этого сделать. Джаред так и останется для него избалованным капризным парнем. Он зажмурился, готовясь принять свою участь. Неожиданно раздался выстрел. Джаред открыл глаза и увидел вместо волка ненавистного Тома, сидевшего перед ним на коленях. Рядом валялась винтовка.  
– Джаред! С тобой все в порядке?  
Джаред кивнул. После чего сразу оказался в крепких объятиях.  
– Как же ты меня напугал.  
Том накинул на него свою куртку и потянул за руку, заставляя подняться. На то, что он перестал картавить, Джаред внимания не обратил. Он думал лишь о том, что мог сейчас умереть. И как он мог решить, что умереть лучше, чем жить с Томом?  
Он не помнил, как они добрались до дома. Джаред пребывал в шоке и даже горячий душ, куда его затолкал все тот же Том, не помог.  
– Ну, приди же в себя, – тихо шептал Том, закутывая его в большое полотенце и укладывая в кровать. Джаред чувствовал, как у того дрожали руки, но ему, в общем-то, было все равно. – Черт, что же мне с тобой делать?  
Когда Джаред почувствовал на своих губах неуверенный поцелуй, он лишь подумал о том, что борода и усы, оказывается, не колючие. И так легко было представить, что это не Том его целует, а Дженсен… От пережитого шока Джаред соскользнул в сон, не услышав облегченного вздоха.

Было щекотно. Джаред чихнул и проснулся. Он чувствовал себя вымотанным не только физически, но и морально, и с удовольствием поспал бы еще, но что-то его разбудило. С отвращением сдув с носа длинные волосы Тома, он понял, из-за чего проснулся. Джаред пошевелился, пытаясь перевернуться на бок, лицом к Тому, чтобы разбудить его и высказать все, что думал о произошедшем вчера.  
Когда Джареду удалось улечься нормально, он потерял дар речи. Тома там не было! Рядом с Джаредом спокойно спал Дженсен! Но… Джаред растерянно моргнул. А потом увидел парик, лежавший рядом на подушке, и кусок отклеившейся бороды. Похоже, вся маскировка испортилась, когда Дженсен затаскивал Джареда под душ.  
Джаред даже не понял, что чувствовал. С одной стороны, его обманули, очень жестоко обманули, но с другой – это был Дженсен! Дальше думать Джаред не смог, потому что Дженсен проснулся. Он смешно наморщил нос и открыл глаза. Правда, серые. Даже спал в линзах.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – прохрипел он, пытаясь говорить так же, как и вчера. Только вот спросонья у него ничего не получалось.  
– Можешь не стараться… – сделав паузу, сказал Джаред, – Дженсен.  
Он видел, как у Дженсена от удивления увеличились глаза.  
– Парик, – кивнул Джаред.  
Дженсен перевел взгляд на лежащую на подушке рыжую кучку.  
– И ты не хочешь, к примеру, врезать мне за обман?  
Дженсен отстранился, пытаясь сесть и одновременно снять бороду.  
– Надо бы, но не буду. Это должен сделать ты, – наткнувшись на непонимающий взгляд Дженсена, Джаред пояснил. – Ну, за то, что я наговорил в ресторане. Это было глупо, прости меня, если сможешь.  
– Джаред, это я должен извиняться за то, что мы с твоими родителями решили так тебя проучить, – он справился с бородой и усами, поднялся и пошел снимать линзы. – И за то, что вчера тебя чуть не загрыз волк.  
Джаред наблюдал за ним и понимал, что совершенно не злился. И на родителей – тоже. Иначе, он вряд ли бы что-то понял. А так из-за своей избалованности и неуступчивости он едва не потерял действительно понравившегося ему человека.  
– Джаред, – Дженсен вернулся и сел на кровать напротив, положив руки ему на плечи, – извини меня, мой обман зашел слишком далеко, и ночью я едва тебя не потерял.  
– Замолчи и поцелуй меня, – прошептал Джаред, заглядывая в любимые зеленые глаза.  
Дженсен удивленно уставился на него, но, быстро опомнившись, поцеловал Джареда. Тот, падая на кровать, потянул его на себя, думая, что «за Тома» потом еще стребует с Дженсена завтрак. Он был влюблён и легко простил Дженсена. Главное, что тот не ушел навсегда и был сейчас рядом с ним. А с остальным они разберутся потом.


End file.
